Dark Hour Dancer
by galiophy
Summary: Under the lamp pole Roy's given a sight to behold. m/m, roy-ed.AUr


Title: Dark Hour Dancer

Category: romance

Rating: M+ due to site regulation.

Warning: heavily roy/ed.

Summary:Under the lamp pole Roy was given a sight to behold.

…

..

.

Roy never felt such strong passion to bring bloodily body harm to a pack of teenager that wasn't legal enough to be in such place, as does their sad excuse of short leader when they laughing at him for showing a dance he fancied and mastered. The bratty bean even dare to call his dance girly and definitely only for sappy old man. His pride hurt so much that he was losing his control and mindlessly following them when the bean leader beckon him to show him the real dance.

Were he still have little piece of mind to give, he won't come into the shady place in the far back of the rundown building. It was vacant enough for rat dancing but he won't give them another reason to laugh by shied away from un-indentified object scattered in the smelly place no matter how uncomfortable he was feeling at the moment.

The pack climbed the boxes and who-know-what and sat like an eager customer expecting some good show. The blond sprout stand proudly until the opening of music began. He was tapping his left foot and his finger against his thigh as he absorb the rhythm banging and screaming loudly from square black object.

Before he knew it, Roy was gawking openly. Secretly asking himself what he just gotten himself into…

The long blond mane whipping wildly through the beat. Scarce light offered by nearly lamp pole left few things to imagination. Not that Roy can imagine anything while his mind in no condition to process thing other than what he saw at the moment.

Soon, the tie that held the gold mane together snapped under the force, tress of gold thread fanning the beautiful boyish face that still has baby fat on him. Some them find their place, sticking neatly on his face and clung like an abstract design atop tan skin that gleaming softly.

He knew he's been ogling the naughty blond cladded in tight leather set, waving his hip here and there seductively while his hand or rather his fingers have been in and out of luscious full mouth. As if suggesting that it was another thing instead that he enjoy with the way his tongue licking it up and down and around. Creating wet trail connected to the said sinuous lip and pool of heat inside Roy.

How would he know that a pair of gold eyes could be this seducing? He wasn't sure when the blond, and his friends, laugh at his attempt at single dancing. Now he understands why, in quite hard way, with him being hard and all. Surely what the blond called as dancing is in different ground than what he recalled.

This isn't the first time Roy watching street performer either dance or no-dance. He is no longer a blushing virgin either, he is famous of both his skill at dance and steering people at his will to share a night. He has seen many stripper and other suggestive dance but Roy was sure as hell that none of them was this arousing.

The blond placing hi other un-occupied hand to touch himself. The hand that innocently run his side up and down in sinfully slow motion, eyes glassed as if he was drinking each flattering touch. Even under the up down of the music, Roy's ears caught a gasp every now and then. The boy knew that Roy knew that it was just an act, a fake building up expression. But the boy knew that Roy could see burning desire caged in his irises wasn't fake. That Roy can feel both his and the blond's passion humming throughout their parted body, sending electric wave along their nerve, vibrating quite violently demanding them to just succumb into want.

Like a wanton cat in heat, the boy parted his leg wide and lean back a bit, revealing a slit of skin that went uncovered by the parted fabric before a lone finger, intentionally slow, traveling down. Roy was given the first class sight of how the pointed finger ran down the hardened length covered in leather trouser. Travelling still till it reach the bottom and up again in the same manner to the seam that hung low in his waist. Small inviting grin split the boy's face at the prospect, a clear picture at what Roy will get were given the chance.

The look the pair of bright eyes sent his way and the sight to behold more than enough to make Roy came and the short brat has yet to remove any article from his body.

The brat striding closer in calculated step, holding their heated gaze. He was close, so close that Roy could smell a faint sweat, leather, and something greasy among other things. He didn't doubt it that the short brat could hear his haggard breath just as well. An then the next thing he felt was wet finger placed on his parted lips.

And he tasted them in his bud, Roy didn't quite sure whether it was from their close proximity, the boy's mixed scent, that bloody finger, or else, other than that he came hard. So hard, he felt his knees might buckle or worse still, his slack might rip from the sheer force.

At the time when his sense back from the high, though still buzzing happily, he saw a blur image of a blond brat grinning sneakily at him. Roy heard mumbles of mockery that his jelly brain couldn't register yet before the said blond turned and left with bunch of his laughing follower in his heels.

With a soft muttered vengeful 'fuck' was muttered by the raven haired man as he realized what just happened. He's been laughed by brat that barely pass half his age in an embarrassing circumstances he indirectly put himself into.

Roy cursed himself again when he came for the send time that night under hot shower with thought of certain blond invading his mind. He didn't want to find out why the force even wasn't as hard has leaving him shaken just as badly from the mere imagination. Roy didn't want to think about the opportunity were he to lay his finger and touch the blond for his main reason coming at the place was to search new dancing partner, not a fuck buddy.

Yet, Roy couldn't help himself again when the blond winking at him from his dark imagination, releasing another groan that sound desperate as well as satisfied.

BRIIIING! BRIIIING! BRIIIING!

Blind hand reaching the source of discomfort so early in the morning.

"'llo…" Roy's voice rasped hoarsely after pushing the received button.

"_Good afternoon, Roy!"_ the voice from the other end bouncing happily.

Well, it's no longer morning but he didn't have a decent sleep last night. Besides, he never felt this good since who-know-when. It's not his fault that the strain he put on his body was too much but once again he never came so much in a row before last night.

"_EARTH TO ROY!_"

Shit, Roy mumbled unheared from other end right when someone knocking at the door of his room.

"Room service!" whoever it was outside, has loud voice that quickly irritated the man to no end. That, and the loud knock he wonder how the door could defend itself from the brutality of knocking.

Want nothing than to go back to fluffy wonderland, Roy opted to ignore bell boy outside since he didn't order ask for anything last time he recall. And Hughes was way too chirpy for his liking so early in the mo- afternoon.

"Mr. Flame, you better open the door this instant or I'll use force without your consent!" the voice barking again, so does the banging at the poor wooden door. Obviously his attempt at bury his head under pillow didn't give much of desirable effect at muffling the thunderous voice from outside. Seriously, what he done to deserve such cruel fate.

Roy almost sighed in relief when he didn't hear anything past few second. Almost being the key word here because the next second, the wooden furniture that separate him from cruelty of outside world banged open. Loudly.

The raven haired man squawking manly from under the pillow then whipping to see who dare to disturb his…

Roy's brain work halted the instant he saw the boy in white uniform of manservant of the hotel. The same boy that wearing lots of leather last night.

"Good, you're still alive. I'm not ready to clean another corpse yet," the boy said while nodding wisely at himself, satisfied after looking the man under thin white sheet, not looking solely at the man's board chest. Or noting how sexy he was with crumpled hair and overall appearance.

As if sensing that the blond staring at him a bit too long, Roy unconsciously pulled up the sheet until it covers his body wholly. Soft pink gracing his cheeks shyly.

The man-boy from last night gawking at the blush. Seriously, the man didn't blushing like his imagination suggested, right?

"I'll leave now. Good afternoon," the blond nodded, fidgeting slightly before closing the door behind him with soft click. Unaware that the occupant of the room releasing another breath that he's been holding since who-knows-when. Or the way Roy's heart racing into tomorrow. But on top of all, Roy was glad that at least the man-boy didn't notice that he has another hard on already..

..

..

..

**^o^- now, please review~**

**~vallucast**


End file.
